1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling image processing to control processing image data transferred from a host computer or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for controlling image processing that receives image data from a host computer or the like in the form of the PDL data described using the page description language (hereinafter referred to as the PDL), and relates also to a method for controlling processing images.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, the printing operation has been executed per printing job in a printing system in which PDL data are received from a host computer or the like, and images are processed and transferred for the image formation thereof. A unit set by a user in printing a document using an application program on a host computer is, in general, defined as a printing job. Each of such printing jobs transferred from the host computer has hitherto been processed for printing individually.
Since each printing job transferred from a host computer is processed for printing individually in the conventional image processing apparatus described above, there are encountered the problems given below.
1) When each printing job is executed for printing in a printer, the printer is actuated and suspended per printing job. Therefore, if a printer takes a long time to be actuated and suspended, a waiting time between jobs becomes longer, leading to an unfavorable performance.
2) For a printer connected to an image processing apparatus, which is capable of printing on the right and reverse sides of one printing sheet, it is impossible to form a page contained in different jobs on the right and reverse sides of one sheet.
3) For an image processing apparatus, which is provided with the N-in-1 printing function that enables the apparatus to print N-page images side by side on one sheet, it is impossible to form the pages contained in difference jobs on one sheet.
4) For a printer connected to an image processing apparatus, which is provided with the sort printing function to sort and print jobs on plural pages or plural sheets partly or per job, it is impossible to sort and print pages contained in different jobs together.
5) For a printer connected to an image processing apparatus, which is provided with the sort-staple printing function where stapling is made per sorted sheet after a sort printing, it is impossible to execute the sort-staple printing for pages included in different jobs together.
Also, when a user produces one document by dividing it into a plurality of files, there is a need for the user to sort each of them manually if he prints them each individually.
Further, when a user produces one documents using a plurality of applications, there is a need for the user to sort them manually when he prints them each individually. If he produces the first and third pages using an application for producing documents, and then, produces the second and fourth pages using another application for producing graphics, or the like, he should manually sort them after printing, for example.
Furthermore, when one document is divided and produced by a plurality of users responsible for the divided portions, respectively, it is necessary for the users to print each of them individually and sort them manually.